Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous réunisse
by Siriabelle Grace
Summary: Une rencontre dans un parc, un destin qui se met en place, ... Elle, est une jeune fille en voyage qui se perd. Son chemin aboutit dans un parc. Lui, est un jeune homme perdu en quête de reconnaissance. Tous deux feront une rencontre qui changera leur vie. Jusqu'à quel point?


****Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui vont s'y attarder au point de la lire jusqu'au bout. Merci de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous** **en aurez pensé! ^^****

**Résumé: Une rencontre dans un parc, un destin qui se met en place, ... Elle, est une jeune fille en voyage qui se perd. Son chemin aboutit dans un parc. Lui, est un garçon perdu en quête de reconnaissance. Tous deux feront une rencontre qui changera leur vie. Jusqu'à quel point?**

**A écouter en même temps si vous le voulez: **Harry Potter &amp; The Deathly Hallows Lily's Theme Extended. **Je tiens à préciser que la vidéo ne m'appartient pas.**

**Lien:** watch?v=eukcZ5J-3Hc

**Dislaimer: "Lui" et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas non plus malheureusement. ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous réunisse...**

Tu m'avais fais une promesse. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me trahirais jamais, que quoiqu'il se passe tu resterais toujours à mes côtés. +++, _tu m'avais dis que si tu mourrais tu m'emmènerais avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes._ *1

* * *

**Elle**

Nous nous sommes rencontrés un soir, alors que j'étais en voyage initialement prévu à Londres. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi mon affaire mais j'ai atterri devant un parc situé près de chez Lui. Je me trouvais là les bras ballants, frigorifiée dans mes vêtements rendus humides par la pluie. Je tenais ma valise d'une main, reserrant mon manteau de l'autre. Je fouillai les alentours du regard, cherchant un indice sur le lieu où je me trouvais.

C'est là que je Le vis. Il était assis sur une balançoire, la tête baissée et le corps complètement trempé. On aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir d'une rivière. Son pull était trop grand et je suis sûre que plusieurs personnes auraient pu rentrer dans son pantalon tant celui-ci était large. Tout cela faisait ressortir sa maigreur. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais distinguer son visage entouré de mèches d'un noir d'encre. C'est peut-être ce sentiment d'abattement et de désespoir qui s'échappait de lui, ou tout simplement ma cusiosité qui me fit avancer vers lui. Mes chaussures couinaient à chaque pas et l'une des roues de ma valise crissait douloureusement à mes oreilles, me faisant grimacer interieurement. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à attirer son attention. Arrivée à un mètre de lui, j'hésitai quant à la conduite à tenir. Je me sentis un peu bête aussi. J'aurais pu faire demi-tour et partir pour trouver mon hôtel et me mettre à l'abri du vent et de la pluie, mais quelque chose que je ne pouvais expliquer me poussait vers lui. Finalement, je m'assis sur la balançoire d'à côté. Je me mis à me balancer doucement, sans vraiment quitter le sol des pieds, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. Sa peau semblait pâle comparée à la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci lui collaient le crâne. Je pouvais aisément deviner ses traits tirés et les cernes sombres qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux surmontés de lunettes. Bien que la frange et les longs cils noirs ne me permettaient pas de les distinguer clairement. La situation était étrange. Bizzarement, je me sentais bien près de lui. Je ressentais une paix que je n'avais jusque là jamais goûtéé. J'étais perdue physiquement et lui mentalement. C'était... étrange.

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Au début, je crus que c'était à cause du froid et de la pluie mais je me trompais. Tout son corps se mit à tressauter et je pus entendre des sanglots. Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et levai les yeux vers le ciel gris. Malgré moi, ma main vint d'elle-même se poser sur la sienne avant de la saisir plus fermement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura mais il finit par se calmer. Je me sentis soulagée.

"Thank you."

Sa voix, un doux murmure légèrement rauque brisa le silence. Il tourna son visage vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas, fixant toujours le ciel morne.

"You're welcome."

Nous n'échangeâmes que ces mots là, cependant, ce soir là quelque chose changea en nous. Quelque chose qui nous poursuivrait. Quelque chose contre lequel nous ne pourrions lutter peu importe combien on essaierait. Le destin s'était mis en marche. Irrémédiable. Cruel.

* * *

**Lui**

Je m'étais réfugié au parc après que mon oncle m'ait une fois de plus humilié, profitant de l'absence de ma tante dans la pièce. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais assis sur la balançoire à ressasser de sombres pensées sur ma misérable existence. Je ne me souciais plus de mon environnement depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi je ne bougeais pas quand quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent sur ma main, ni quant elles se multiplièrent, me trempant complètement. Je ne bougeai pas plus tandis que le soleil décroissait, laissant place à l'obscurité et le froid. Je restais ignorant des bruits étranges qui vinrent troubler ceux habituels de l'averse. Des mouvements près de moi ne me firent même pas tressaillir. Rien ne m'importait plus. Si ce n'était Elle. La présence à mes côtés était bizzarement réconfortante, aimante. Au bout d'un long moment, des larmes me vinrent aux yeux sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Peu à peu mon corps fut parcourut de tremblements et j'éclatai en sanglots.

_Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai le cœur qui éclate._

Honteux, je serrais les poings. Une main froide se posa dessus. Enfin, elle vint prendre la mienne dans son étreinte, ses longs doigts enserrant les miens sans hésitation. Des mains de serpents. Je ne fis que pleurer de plus belle, touché malgré tout par cette attention.

_Cette main qui était dans la mienne sans que je me sois rendu compte de rien, en réalité, j'aurais aimé continuer à la serrer pour toujours._ *2

Le geste était simple. Banal et facile pour certains. Cependant, il réussit à faire ce que je recherchais depuis longtemps. Il réussit à me rendre espoir. Grâce à ce geste simple, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être un monstre ou d'être pris pour ce que je n'étais pas, de devoir faire ce qu'on attendait si ardemment de moi. Quelqu'un me voyait MOI. Quelqu'un était avec MOI. Quelqu'un pensait vraiment à MOI. Quelqu'un essayait de me réconforter. Quelqu'un ne me demandait rien. Et cela me sembla si juste. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'acceptais ça de quelqu'un dont l'identité m'était parfaitement inconnue. J'aimais ce sentiment, cette douce chaleur qui monta dans ma poitrine. De la reconnaissance. Cette personne reconnaissait mon existence et je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant.

_A l'époque, je n'étais pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un correctement et pourtant, je mourrais d'envie d'être aimé._ *3

C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je ne repoussai pas cette personne. L'envie d'être aimé me bouffait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps... Combien de fois n'avais-je pas désiré être aimé par les Dursley? Par ma _famille_? Trop de fois sans doute pour pouvoir les compter. Au bout d'un long moment, après m'être enfin calmé, je pris la parole.

"Thank you."

Je tournai mon visage vers l'étranger qui se révéla être une étrangère. Elle ne bougea pas, son regard tourné vers le ciel.

"You're welcome."

Après cela elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, ni moche non plus, pourtant elle me sembla être l'être le plus éblouissant et merveilleux que j'avais jamais rencontré. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs collaient ses joues, faisant ressortir ses pommettes hautes. Son petit nez constellé de tâches de sons était surmonté par une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Ses yeux bruns foncés que certains pourraient trouver dénués du moindre intérêt, voire froids, m'apparurent chaleureux. Son visage pour l'instant sans expression était à la fois dur et doux. Dur à cause de la ligne de sa mâchoire et de ses sourcils. Doux grâce à ses traits. Bien sûr je n'étais pas très objectif. Ses traits lui conféraient en fait une expression plutôt hautaine et froide. Mais pour moi, elle n'avait rien de cela. Je ne pourrais expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Cette fille me plut instantanément. Ni plus, ni moins. Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas lourd, loin de là. Je me surpris même à l'apprécier, savourant cet instant paisible. Si j'avais su ce que notre rencontre allait provoquer, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais souhaitée.

* * *

**Elle, Temps présent**

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il parti? Cela faisait longtemps et je m'y étais habituée à force. Pourtant, sa présence ne m'avait jamais autant manquée. Nous avions pourtant déjà été séparés pendant de plus longues périodes, alors pourquoi étais-je plus affectée cette fois? Était-ce parce que je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas? Un hoquet m'échappa. Je gémis.

"Non", murmurai-je dévastée. "Non..." Je mis mes mains devant la bouche me laissant tomber par terre. "Non, non, non..." Des sanglots me secouèrent plus fort. J'enfouie mon visage entre mes mains. "S'il te plait", gémis-je. "S'il te plait..."

J'avais mal, si mal! Etais-je donc destinée à ne jamais revoir ses magnifiques yeux émeraude ainsi que son sourire timide si doux, si aimant? Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, me fichant de la douleur qui me traversa et m'allongeai sur le sol froid. Je me recroquevillai en position foetale. Je ne sais combien de temps je gisais là, perdue dans ma détresse. Lorsque je repris conscience, j'avais mal partout à force de rester dans la même position. Mais je m'en fichais. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il était parti. Il était parti sans moi, sans une parole, sans un mot. Et cela faisait mal.

Je me relevai comme dans du gaz, mes membres bougeant par automatisme. Je vins me planter devant un miroir. J'y vis une jeune fille de 17-18 ans dont les longs cheveux gras pendaient misérablement. Des cernes sombres ressortaient sur sa peau maladive. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et affichaient désormais un pli amer qui n'y était pas peu de temps auparavant. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, tout comme ses joues rougies par les larmes. Je croisai mon regard. Deux billes marrons foncés me fixaient sans ciller. Elles irradiaient d'une insondable tristesse. Je ne fus même pas surprise de les voir si vides. Je m'y étais habituée. Je savais que si je regardais plus bas ce serait pour tomber sur un corps fin, à la limite du squelettique. Je me détournai avec dégoût et quittai la pièce. J'avais à faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me trouvais dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain. Je portais une cigarette à mes lèvres, faisant fi du sang coulant de mes poignets tailladés. J'étais toute habillée dans l'eau. Je tirai une bouffée, la savourai, puis la relâchai, observant avec fascination la fumée s'échapper en arabesques. J'eus un rictus ironique. je portai mon verre à mes lèvres et levai ma clope une dernière fois comme pour porter un toast avant de la jetter en dehors de la baignoire. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je laissai le verre se briser sur le sol tandis que je le lâchais. Je m'enfoncai dans l'eau refroidie et fermai doucement les yeux. Je ne fis pas attention à la pression exercée sur mon cou, ni au fait que ma tête était entièrement immergée sous l'eau. J'entendais le doux grésillement de l'espoir de ma libération future. Des ombres rouges-orangés dancèrent près de moi. La température augmenta. Une douce torpeur commença à m'enlacer dans sa tendre étreinte. Bientôt. Bientôt nous serons réunis. Je repensai à ce que j'avais fais. Un peu plus tôt, j'avais ouvert ma cuisinère à gaz, jeté de l'huile partout dans la maison sur le sol, les mur, les portes, les meubles et le plafond, je m'étais fais un cocktail médicamenteux qui m'assurerais un départ assuré sans finir comme un légume, ensuite, j'avais rempli ma baignoire avant de couper l'arrivée d'eau, je m'étais mis un noeud coulant autour du cou et j'avais accroché l'extrémité aux robinets de la baignoire, pour finir, je m'étais ouvert les veines au niveau des poignets. J'étas plutôt fière de moi. Même si c'était stupide et lâche. Mes membres s'engourdirent tour à tour. Mes penseé commencèrent à se disperser. Puis, je sombrai dans les ténèbres songeant à deux orbes vertes et des mèches noires. Nous serions à jamais séparés... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous réunisse.

_Enfin..._

* * *

**Lui, Temps présent**

Tout n'était que rayons de couleur multicolores tantôt bleus, oranges, rouges et verts. J'étais à genoux dans la boue mélée de sang au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, alourdi par la fatigue tant physique que mentale. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que je me battais. Je ne demandais qu'une chose, que tout cela cesse. Je voulais être ailleurs, être auprès d'elle, voir son sourire, ses yeux sombres sans jugement qui me voyaient moi et moi uniquement. Je voulais sentir sa main froide dans la mienne, sa main de serpent m'avait-elle sortie une fois en rigolant. Je voulais sentir sa présence discrète à mes côtés. Mais cela était impossible. Je devais finir ce que j'avais commencé avant de la revoir. Cependant, comment faire quand mon corps, ce traitre!, ne pouvait plus supporter mon propre poids?

Un bruit sur le côté attira mon attention. Je tournai ma tête avec difficulté vers l'origine du son. Un homme se tenait fier devant moi, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, ses vêtements noirs virevoltant autour de lui. Enfin nous y étions. Toute cette mascarade allait pouvoir finir par la victoire d'un de nos deux camps. Je me relevai avec lenteur, grinçant des dents lorsque mes muscles trop sollicités durant ces dernières heures protestèrent vigoureusement. J'étais poisseux et du sang coulait le long de ma tempe entaillée, brouillant ma vision déjà fort mauvaise. L'homme leva sa baguette, un rictus fou sur son visage blanc et distordu. Je levai la mienne, le sort prêt à être prononcé, la sentence sur les lèvres.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Je vis avec détachement le rayon vert arriver droit sur moi ainsi que mon ennemi regarder le mien arriver sur lui avec horreur. La dernière chose que je vis de ce monde ne fut pas son corps tombant au sol, ni les cris de chacun des notres, ni même le soleil percer enfin l'horizon. Non, je vis un visage aux longs cheveux bruns humides et aux yeux sombres, un sourire plein de promesses aux lèvres, une main que je savais froide tendue devant elle en une invitation silencieuse. Une unique larme roula sur ma joue ensanglantée. Elle allait être si triste, elle qui m'attendait depuis si longtemps. En vain. Jamais plus ne pourrons-nous nous revoir car pour moi, il n'y aurait plus aucune aube... Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous réunisse.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fic vous a plu malgré son côté sombre.**

***1 _"+++, tu m'avais dis que si tu mourrais tu m'emmènerais avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes."_ Ceci est une citation du manga "Nana", tome 20. Je suis tombée dessus en cherchant des citations et certaines de l'auteur m'ont beaucoup plues. Le site en regroupait plusieurs et elles m'ont en grande partie inspirée pour cette histoire. PS: A la place de +++, dans l'oeuvre originale c'est "Ren" à qui s'adresse la personne. **

***2 _"Pourquoi je pleure ? C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai le cœur qui éclate. Cette main qui était dans la mienne sans que je me sois rendu compte de rien, en réalité, j'aurais aimé continuer à la serrer pour toujours."_ (Nana,tome 4)**

***3 _"A l'époque, je n'étais pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un correctement et pourtant, je mourrais d'envie d'être aimé."_ (Nana tome 4)**

* * *

**Chapitre édité le 27/02/2014**

**Dernière correction/amélioration faite le 26/05/2015**


End file.
